Requiem
by Clo-sama
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS ! Please don't read if you haven't finished the book. Oneshot centered around the twins. Hints of twincest


Hey everybody ! This is my first fic in English, which is not my mothertongue, so if you spot a mistake, please tell me, so I can correct it !   
This is the monologue of George, at the end and after Deathly Hallows. I love the twins, and couldn't help but to write this...   
I hope you like it ! Please tell me what you thought about it !

* * *

**You know, from the beginning, we were one, bound to be together, always.**

It's always been us. I've never thought about _myself_, because you were always there. My doppelganger. Or maybe I am yours ?   
You and me, stronger than I alone, you and me... I'm nothing without you, you know that...

In a way, we've always known it was wrong. It was weird. Frowned upon.   
But at night, when you hold me tight in your arms, nothing feels more natural, nothing feels more right.   
Even though we've always been joking, playing pranks on people, I've never been anything but serious about you.

One and only.   
Born with the same heart, I can feel everything that you feel.   
I know when you're hurt. I know when you're afraid. I know when you're sad, and when you're happy.

But where have **you** gone ?

I can't tell anymore... There's no way to know how you are feeling...   
Are you scared ?   
Are you lonely ?   
Why can't I tell ?   
We're the same person, and everything you feel, I feel. And now the only thing there is is this awful, overwelwhing, abysmal void...   
Are you as frightened as I am ? As helpless ? As desperate ?   
Are you far from _me_ ? Are you still there ?

_A body is lying on the ground. Through the red hair covering his face, blood can be seen._

**Everything went black.**

_'We'll be for ever together, I swear.'   
'You swear ?'   
'I swear.'_

What's this ? Pain ?   
Or is this just a dream ?

**WHAT AM I GOING TO DO IF YOU'RE NOT HERE FOR ME ANYMORE ?**

_A white gravestone._

You've left me on my own, haven't you ?   
I can't help but to be mad at you... All _my_ life, I've only fought for you, cried for you, laughed for you... But nonetheless you abandonned _me_...   
How can I face a single morning without seeing your face next to mine ?   
Without hearing your laugh ?   
Without feeling your kiss ?

How can I live a single day, just knowing you're not there anymore ?

Nothing's making sense. And you're gone !   
How could you ?   
How...

Fate proved me wrong when I thought we would always be together. But I still believe that we will be together in the end.   
Because I love you more than anyone could ever be loved.   
I love you like a brother.   
I love you like a friend.   
I love you like a lover.   
I love you like a soulmate.

There's nothing in the world that could be half as strong as the bond we share.   
And when I wake up at night, I can still hear you scream in my head, and I know half the tears runing down _my_ face are yours.   
And when I see _my_ reflexion in the mirror, I only see a ghost. **Your** ghost. The ghost you made _me_ become since you've left _me_, empty, and helpless.   
Because we've always been one.   
And nothing in the world matters, if you're not here to see it with me. No marvels, no wonders. Just that white stone. So pure...

But you kow as much as I do that that grave is half empty.

There's only a way to stop this pain in _my_ chest.   
Do you hurt too, wherever you are ?

Tell me, did you know how much I loved you ? Did you have any idea ? Now I can't even get a single chance to tell you...   
I'm already running short on air...

_The sun is slowly rising above the horizon._

Hey, Fred, do you remember that time, that time when we watched the sun rise together for the first time ?   
I think about it, I often do.   
What happened that night, I can never forget. For we were one again.

They tried to take me away from you, you know. They tried to take _me_ home...   
But there's no 'home' anymore.   
And I can't leave you alone. If I go, you'll be lonely. And we promised that, whatever happens, we'll be together, always...

And I've lost the will to live, because _my_ soul went away the second _my_ eyes didn't meet yours at the end of the battle...   
The oxygen has already stopped entering _my_ lungs.   
Death will never do us part, since I can't live without you...

I can almost feel you already, as I fall on the ground... Is my heartbeat getting stronger, or is it **yours** that I hear ?   
**You**'ve been waiting for me...   
I'm sorry, I left **you** alone for all this time...   
**_We_** will never be apart again.

I'm coming to you.

My brother...   
My friend...   
My lover...   
My soulmate...   
My heart...   
My other half.

**Because, from the beginning, we were one, bound to be together, always.**

_A white gravestone. Fresh green grass, still wet with dew. In the stone is carved this phrase :_

**TOGETHER WE LIVED, TOGETHER WE REST.**


End file.
